L-L-Lo siento mucho
by takedigi
Summary: Puede haberse enfrentado a los enemigos más poderosos del mundo ninja, pero hay alguien a quien ni el Séptimo Hokage puede derrotar. Y se trata del mayor terror de la familia Uzumaki. ¿Quién será? ¿Qué pasará con Naruto? ¿Y cómo terminará el día en la residencia Uzumaki? Todas esta preguntas serán respondidas en este one-shot.


**Hola a todos. He conseguido escribir este one-shot gracias a una imagen de Boruto SD que ha sido la inspiración para este fic. Os dejaré al final la información de dónde encontrar la imagen para no dar spoilers, pero si alguien mientras lee se da cuenta de qué imagen es, espero que siga disfrutando de mi adaptación^^**

 **Naruto no me pertenece. Es del autor Masashi Kishimoto, editada por Shūeisha y animada por el estudio Pierrot.**

* * *

Atardecía en Konoha, y las calles se llenaban de gente que tenía planes para salir y divertirse, o para trabajar por la noche, y muchos otros motivos. Pero aquel día, cierto hombre de pelo rubio volvía a su casa, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo temprano.

La sonrisa de Uzumaki Naruto era tan brillante, a causa de los pensamientos que tenía mientras se acercaba a su hogar.

- _"Hoy podré estar más tiempo con mi familia-dattebayo"_ \- pensaba Naruto con ganas de ver a su esposa y a sus hijos- _"Por primera vez en mucho tiempo he tenido poco papeleo. Qué suerte"_ -

El Séptimo Hokage llegó a la entrada de la residencia Uzumaki y se emocionaba más imaginando la reacción de todos cuando le vieran llegar temprano.

-Je. Espero que hoy Bolt tenga piedad de mí-dattebayo- pensó el rubio en voz alta.

Naruto agarró el pomo de la puerta y la abrió con esperanzas de tener un momento tranquilo con su familia, sin ninguna emergencia de última hora.

-Ya he vuel…- pero Naruto no pudo terminar la frase cuando se percató de quién estaba en la entrada.

En cualquier otra ocasión, Naruto se pondría super contento y emocionado de ver a su esposa dándole la bienvenida a casa. Pero en aquella ocasión, más rara que un Kekkei Genkai, el Uzumaki deseaba con todas sus fuerzas volver en el tiempo y enfrentarse a Sasuke, Pain, Madara, o incluso Kaguya. Cualquiera era menos aterrador que la mirada que le estaba dando Hinata.

La pelinegra tenía activado su Byakugan. Naruto pudo sentir en aquello ojos una sensación más fría que el hielo, y se percató de algo igual de aterrador. No estaba la dulce sonrisa que caracterizaba a Hinata. El héroe de Konoha y salvador del mundo Ninja tenía de frente al mayor terror de la familia Uzumaki. Hinata enfadada.

- _Naruto-kun_. Me alegra de que hayas llegado pronto a casa- dijo Hinata con un tono frío, sin ninguna emoción. Eso no era nada bueno.

-H-H-H-Hinata. ¿H-Ha pasado algo?- preguntó Naruto sintiendo que sudaba a mares al escuchar el tono de la mujer cuando lo llamó "Naruto-kun".

-He encontrado cierto objeto en tu oficina que me intriga mucho- respondió la pelinegra tranquilamente, pero empezando a desprender el Chakra otorgado por Ōtsutsuki Hamura hace muchos años.

-¿D-D-De qué objeto se trata, Hinata-chan?- Naruto estaba tan concentrado en buscar la forma de huir de su propia casa, que no se percató de algunas cosas.

Por ejemplo, que sus dos hijos se asomaron desde el salón para ver la escena. Himawari sonrió al ver a su padre en casa, pero se percató de algo.

-Onii-chan. ¿Por qué Papi parece que ha visto a un fantasma?- pregunto la pequeña, incapaz de notar el aura que desprendía su madre.

-N-No lo sé, Himawari- contestó Bolt, temblando un poco al oír la palabra fantasma- Seguramente haya hecho alguna estupidez-dattebasa-

El joven Uzumaki, a diferencia de su hermanita, pudo notar que su madre estaba muy enfadada. La última vez que la vio en un estado parecido, fue cuando ella descubrió que se había saltado las clases, por culpa de la excusa que envió Mitsuki, en su opinión.

- _"Parece que esta vez el viejo se ha metido en un buen lío"_ \- pensó Bolt, empezando a emocionarse- _"Bien. Se lo merece-dattebasa. Ahora mamá lo castigará de tal forma que tendrá que estar mucho tiempo en casa, y así pasar más tiempo conmi- ¿E-En qué estoy pensando? M-Me refiero a que ahora el viejo aprenderá a no dejar de lado a su familia-dattebasa"_ \- el joven rubio se negaba a admitir que deseaba que su padre estuviese más tiempo con él.

Mientras, el Hokage seguía temblando por la mirada que le estaba dando Hinata. La mujer, dispuesta a enfrentarse al problema que tenía a causa de su marido, sacó de su bolsillo aquel terrible objeto que estaba causando aquella pelea.

-De este objeto, **esposo** \- afirmó Hinata, diciendo de la forma más fría posible la última palabra, para horror de Naruto.

El rubio adulto miró con extrañeza y luego con terror el objeto que mostró la pelinegra. Un libro titulado "Icha Icha Paradise".

 _Hace unas horas_

Hinata estaba limpiando la habitación de su hijo, cuando decidió que ahora limpiaría el despacho de su marido.

- _"Naruto-kun ha estado tan cansado que no ha estado en su despacho una semana"_ \- pensaba la pelinegra mientras cogía la aspiradora- _"Será mejor que lo ordene para ahorrarle trabajo. Y miraré si Bolt ha vuelto a desordenar sus papeles"_ -

Hinata estaba preocupada por el comportamiento actual de su hijo. La última vez que Naruto no llegó a casa, el joven tornillo decidió vengarse cambiándole los documentos que tenía que firmar con dibujos suyos, o como él los llamó, obras de un genio. Naruto estuvo aquel día sin poder salir de su despacho a causa de tener que volver a hacer los documentos que Bolt cogió.

La mujer suspiró, recordando que cuando terminó todo el trabajo, su esposo se fue a un rincón, dolido por cómo lo trataba su hijo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó pasos por la escalera, siendo su hija, mostrando una dulce sonrisa.

-Mami ¿Puedo ayudarte?- preguntó Himawari, desprendiendo tanta ternura que habría dejado a su padre en shock por lo adorable que era su hija.

-Gracias, Himawari. Pero solo me falta limpiar el despacho de tu padre- respondió Hinata, mientras se acercaba a la entrada, sin fijarse que la puerta estaba entreabierta.

-Pero quiero ayudar. Por favor- pidió la pequeña usando el brillo de sus ojos cómo ataque.

Hinata ya estaba acostumbrada y preparada contra la técnica de los ojos brillantes de su hija. Pero pensó que no habría problemas si le ayudaba a limpiar el despacho de Naruto.

-Vale. Pero recuerda de no acercarte a las pilas de papeles. ¿Vale?- contestó Hinata.

-SI~- asintió contenta la niña, y entró corriendo al despacho.

-Jeje- sonrió Hinata por la energía de su pequeña- Ten cuidado, Himawari. Si corres de esa forma chocarás con algo - la regañó de forma tranquila, mientras entraba a la habitación, a punto de enchufar la aspiradora.

-Mami. ¿Qué libro es ese?- preguntó la pequeña a su madre.

Cuando la mujer miró hacia donde señalaba Himawari, se quedó petrificada.

Reconoció aquel libro al instante. Esa portada peculiar. Ese título que sonaba a una broma mala. No había ningún error. Era uno de los libros que Hatake Kakashi, el Sexto Hokage siempre llevaba consigo. El libro que escribió Jiraiya, maestro de Naruto y uno de los pervertidos más famosos del mundo ninja.

Himawari, siendo muy inocente, no sintió el frío que entró en el despacho a causa de su madre. La mujer, miraba de forma fría aquel objeto y de comprender lo que sucedía.

Su marido tenía un libro erótico en su oficina. Peor aún. Su marido había dejado un libro erótico en medio de su oficina, y quien lo descubrió primero fue su **hija**.

Naruto tenía varias cosas que explicar.

 _Ahora_

Hinata miraba de forma aterradora a su marido, pero también dolida, mientras que Naruto estaba en blanco al ver aquel libro, y más asustado por la acusación de su esposa.

-Este libro estaba en el suelo, en medio de tu oficina, Naruto-kun- afirmó la pelinegra con un tono frio- Fue Himawari quien lo encontró-

El poco color que tenía el Uzumaki había desaparecido cuando escuchó que su dulce, inocente y pequeña niña estuvo cerca de ese libro.

-D-D-D-D-D-Dime que ella no lo cogió- de repente, Naruto se puso de rodillas y agarró la chaqueta de su esposa mirándola, a punto de llorar- ¡Por favor! ¡Dime que nuestra pequeña no ha leído nada de ese terrible libro-dattebayo!-

En cualquier otra ocasión, Hinata se habría puesto nerviosa por el comportamiento de su marido, e intentaría consolarlo para tranquilizarlo. Pero ella también tuvo miedo que su pequeña hubiese estado cerca de leer aquel libro y todo a causa de que Naruto no solo tenía ese libro, sino que también lo dejó en medio de su despacho. No iba a ceder.

-Afortunadamente, me aseguré de que no se acercase a este libro- dijo Hinata, todavía con el libro en su mano- ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan irresponsable de dejar algo como eso en medio de tu oficina, Naruto-kun? Lo que hiciste estuvo **muy mal** -

De repente, Naruto sintió un montón de emociones, incluso algunas más de lo que esperaba, tras escuchar a Hinata hablarle de aquella forma tan fría, con ira, pero especialmente, decepción.

-L-L-Lo siento mucho, Hinata- murmuró Naruto, quien empezó a llorar, como un niño al que le estaba regañando su madre- T-Te aseguro que no tenía ese libro. No sé cómo llegó a mi oficina, pero lo siento mucho-dattebayo-

Si ambos adultos hubiesen mirado a donde estaban sus hijos, habrían notado, como Himawari, que Bolt estaba totalmente en blanco y con la boca abierta, mientras sudaba tanto que dejaba un charco de sudor.

-Onii-chan ¿Te duele la barriga?- preguntó Himawari, preocupada.

Nadie sabía lo que ocurría en la mente del tornillo. Pero no era nada bueno, seguro.

- _"E-Ese libro lo compré **yo** con el vale de descuento-dattebasa"_\- pensó Bolt asustado al empezar a comprender la situación.

Resulta que él había ganado un vale de descuento para un libro, y decidió conseguir el famoso libro que siempre leía el Sexto Hokage, pensando que sería uno de humor por el título. Cuando llegó a su casa y empezó a leer las primeras páginas, notó que no entendía el humor del libro, y no comprendía lo que estaban haciendo los personajes. Así que decepcionado y molesto, tiró el libro sin mirar a donde lo lanzó.

Viendo la escena de su madre enfadada, su padre asustado, y escuchando todo lo que decían de ese libro, Bolt comprendió que su padre no era el causante de que su madre estuviese furiosa. Era **él** el culpable de la furia de su madre y de que su padre suplicase piedad y gritase que era un mal padre y esposo.

-" _… Un momento… ¿E-E-Ese libro estuvo a punto de leerlo Himawari?"_ \- Bolt, comprendiendo ahora el contenido del libro que cogió, creyó que se iba a desmayar al pensar que por culpa suya, su hermana pequeña estuvo cerca de leer algo que no debía de saber, siendo tan joven e inocente.

Hinata estaba a punto de guardar en su bolsillo el problemático libro para terminar de regañar a su marido, cuando un papel que estaba dentro del libro, cayó al suelo.

La mujer, miró intrigada aquel papel, y se agachó para cogerlo, mientras que Naruto seguía llorando y pidiendo perdón. Cogió ese extraño papel y notó que era un recibo.

En ese recibo ponía entre otras cosas, el título "Icha Icha Paradise" y el nombre del comprador, al ser un libro para adultos, para que la librería supiese quienes eran los compradores de contenido similar, en especial, si los compradores eran menores de edad. Cuando Hinata leyó _Uzumaki_ , se sintió muy decepcionada de su marido. Pero cuando leyó el nombre, su mente se quedó en blanco.

 _Bolt_.

Quien compró ese libro que estuvo a punto de leer su pequeña, y que provocó su enfado con su marido… fue su hijo, Bolt.

Naruto, asustado ahora del silencio en la entrada, miró con cuidado el rostro de su esposa, y vio que tenía la boca abierta, intentando decir algo, pero tartamudeando, mientras su cara se ponía roja.

Entonces Hinata miró a Naruto, quien se asustó de lo que pudiera decir ahora, y comprendió que se había equivocado por completo en regañar a su marido. Las emociones al creer que su marido tenía una novela erótica a escondidas, junto con los instintos maternos de proteger la inocencia de su hija, más el recuerdo de Bolt usando a escondidas, una técnica creada por Naruto y usada a menudo por Konohamaru que asustaría a cualquier padre por temor de la inocencia de sus hijos, nublaron por completo su mente, provocando que atacase con duras palabras al hombre que amaba y que quería tanto a sus hijos. De repente, se sintió muy avergonzada por su comportamiento.

-L-L-L-Lo s-siento mucho, N-Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata apenada y asustada por el estado en que dejó a su marido- C-Creí que tú tenías ese libro a escondidas y m-me asusté cuando lo vio Himawari, temiendo q-que lo hubiese mirado. T-Tenía que haber entrado yo primero en tu oficina, y no Himawari- murmuró Hinata sintiéndose culpable del malentendido- ¡Lo siento mucho!-

Naruto, quien aún estaba de rodillas, no comprendía aún por qué Hinata empezó a disculparse. Pero de repente, sintió como si la oscuridad del mundo entero hubiese desaparecido. Como si su alma alcanzase el paraíso, escapando por los pelos del infierno.

- _"H-Hinata ya no está enfadada conmigo"_ \- pensó el Hokage, quien aún no se movía del suelo-" _N-No entiendo el cambio, pero estoy aliviado-dattebayo"_ -

Pero incluso estando feliz de que su esposa ya no estuviera furiosa, pudo notar que gran parte del alivio que sentía no venía de él. Venia de otro ser. Esa fue la otra cosa que no se percató al principio. Las emociones del **Kyubi**.

Kurama no sabía qué hacer. No era capaz de moverse. Desde que vio a Hinata enfadada, sintió que su cuerpo se había vuelto de piedra. De alguna forma, él sentía que también estaba siendo regañado. Aquella mirada fría. Aquellos ojos con un gran poder. Y la decepción en la última acusación.

 _Era igual que el viejo Sabio._

El Kyubi era incapaz de olvidar aquella vez que el Sabio lo regañó molesto y decepcionado, por haber aprendido unas malas palabras, y habérselas enseñado a sus hermanos. El único que estaba tan aterrado como él en aquel momento, fue Asura, porque se le escapó aquellas malas palabras a causa de estar enfadado con Indra por burlarse de él otra vez, siendo él el responsable de que Kurama aprendiese esas palabras, y temía el momento de ser castigado también por su padre.

Ahora mismo Kurama quería salir del interior de Naruto y correr lejos. Casi lo hizo después de que Himawari activase el Byakugan y lo dejara inconsciente junto con Naruto, y después de lo que sucedió ahora, no creía que pudiera soportar ver de nuevo a Hinata enfadada.

- _"T-Toda la culpa es de ese mocoso"_ -pensó Kurama, sabiendo de quien fue la culpa cuando vio aquel recibo, mientras que Naruto aún no se había dado cuenta.

Hinata siguió disculpándose con Naruto e intentado que reaccionara, hasta que escuchó a Himawari hablar, y se activó algo dentro de ella.

-Onii-chan. ¿Vas a alguna parte?-

Resulta que Bolt estaba intentando escapar de la residencia desde el salón, pero en silencio y despacio para no alertar a sus padres. Naruto se quedó en la entrada, que podía desmayarse en cualquier momento, mientras Himawari intentaba tener su atención preguntándole si estaba cansado. Ella ya no estaba preocupada de que su hermano se fuera a escapar. Porque su madre estaba ahí para impedirlo.

- _Bolt_ \- el joven rubio se quedó quieto al escuchar a su madre con el mismo tono frío que dio a Naruto. Se giró para ver a su madre, sabiendo que no tenía escapatoria, pero deseando no haber visto la imagen que tenía delante- ¿No hay **nada** que tengas que explicar?- y el joven vio el Byakugan de su madre activarse.

-¡L-L-LO SIENTO MUCHO-DATTEBASAAAAAAAAAA!- se pudo escuchar aquel grito de terror por toda la aldea.

Y con esto, termina la historia de otro día pacífico en la residencia Uzumaki.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **¿Y bien? ¿Qué os ha parecido? Me gustaría saber vuestra opinión sobre esta adaptación del pequeño manga de Boruto SD, escaneado y traducido por la página de Facebook "Es de Narufan". Para resumir, es un manga de cuatro viñetas donde Bolt obtiene el libro que siempre lee Kakashi y bueno, he hecho mi versión del final de la escena final^^'. Fue verlo y leerlo traducido, que no dejé de pensar que podría sacar un fic de aquella escena.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado mi forma de escribir a Hinata enfadada. Un lado que sigue sorprendiéndome tanto en el anime, como en el manga cómico de Boruto SD.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
